the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Baelish
Tristan Baelish is a scion of House Baelish of King's Landing, exiled to Essos for five years following his actions during the Dornish-Triarchy War. His position in the line of succession was forfeited following the death of his brother, Prince Petyr. History Early Life Tristan Baelish was born in the year of 366 AC as the second son of King Edmund Baelish and Elinor Rykker at the cost of his own mothers life, a tragic event that perhaps prophesied the future of the boy. Tristan was never an easy child growing up but it was also impossible to separate him from his brother Petyr. Though he acted out of order and caused a few problems he also showed many times he would push his limits foolishly far if he thought it would somehow aid the ones he loved, this aspect of him came out even more after his father's marriage to an Ironborn and subsequently having a sister from another mother. Tristan was distant from this new part of his family initially which was obvious due to the contrasting warmth to his uncle Roland , his father and his inseparable brother. Victaria Greyjoy had felt like a replacement for the mother he never knew… but it only took a little bit over half a year for the young boy to see her as a part of his family though it took longer for her to warm up to him. After Asha was born she became what both brothers wanted to protect the most in an instant. Though Petyr had always been more straightforward Tristan was elaborate about his ways when it came to punishing boys or girls that spoke ill of the Ironborn or their sister but this also marked the period when Tristan and Victaria grew closer, the boy that never knew a mother silently gravitated towards the loving woman. Even though their closeness gave Tristan the opportunity to know how maternal love felt a little it also added to the rumours surrounding him as now his trouble making personality was whispered to be the doing of the Ironborn witch as well. Petyr was his best friend during these years, the two brothers although being almost the opposites to each other still their bond was as strong as it could get. Petyr got Tristan out of trouble many times while Tristan got into trouble for Petyr just as many. Taking the blame for his brothers rare mess ups never quite bothered Tristan he almost seeked to shield him from such things. It was his duty after all, to get his brothers back when he would be King just like his uncle Roland had done to his father. Tristan was thought much by Roland Baelish while growing, he was almost his uncles spitting image when it came to getting along with others.. Or dealing with some problems using whispers rather than pull them out in the open. The troublemaking kid had grown into a more calculating one as his wit grew alongside his age. These years were one when Tristan was at most peace, meeting the youth of Crownlands and getting to know many people from all over the world, attending events as one of the Princes he learnt what he should say when and what was best not to say. Reading and history became one of his favorite pastimes, one that he often shared with Asha. At the age of 12 Tristan was given to Andar Royce as a squire. Most likely assuming the hard man would tame his antics. Though Andar was quiet and to the point Tristan got used to the mans method of life and teaching. He was nimble and quick yet was not an outstanding swordsman but Andar saw that his sharp wits could also be a weapon that could be sharpened next to his skills in the sword. These years in the Vale were spent a little lonelier initially but Tristan again much like his uncle was a kid many gravitated towards. Though he tried his hand at impressing girls(due to thinking his uncle was a great role model) he quickly found out that was an avenue that is shallow for him. No love letter or friend quite filled the hole of his brother or sister. Brynden's Rebellion Hand of the King Brynden Baelish's claims were disgusting for Tristan. He had looked up to his father but even aside from that he knew this would hurt the already shaky reputation of his sister and his mother-in-law. He was merely 16 when he joined the war and still a squire next to his Knight Andar Royce . This same year was when the marriage with the Lannister girl was arranged, Tristan's reactions were not too drastic as he was fine with the marriage. It had secured the Westerlands as allies and would help them in the future when Petyr would be King. The battles were harsh but it gave Tristan to make harder friends along the way. He wasn’t an all too bad warrior and got to see a different side of Andar being right next to him during war. Tristan was within the tent when the plan was made to capture Brynden Baelish, though next to the more seasoned warriors and skilled commanders the Prince only made and could only make minor suggestions. Being involved in catching the traitor Tristan’s opinion of his own self grew. The average swordsman and one that was only good at whispering before felt perhaps he was fit to the station he was born to. There he got to know some of the enemy as more of the loyalist army. With the rebellion crushed the promises would be fulfilled and the wedding was held in the King's Landing with all his family attending. Tristan had initially been distant with the idea but as it became more real and as he got to see Lysa more the closest around him saw a happier smiling man. Now high with victory, all in his life felt as if it was set to a correct path. Dornish-Triarchy War and Exile The brothers were united once more after a few years and it was clear they both had grown. Their synnergy hadn’t changed one as anyone around them could tell. Though Tristan had started to eerily take the reigns in his hands more often while making plans Petyr seemingly allowed and enjoyed his brothers now more serious attitude. Gone was the troublemaker naughty boy but now a man that always attempted to think two steps ahead. The books write of the siege of Myr , they already tell the tales about the forces being too big for the Westerosi to face and the plan devised by Prince Tristan to goad the army into a premature strike. What is not written is Petyr had thought the plan brilliant and perhaps... Tristan was blinded by his own glory. Nonetheless whatever happened Prince Petyr Baelish volunteered. A day Tristan would never be able to forget, in the tent when the two of them discussed their further actions. “It shouldn’t be you. The risk would be too high and unnecessary for the crown.” The younger Prince had said yet Petyr would have none of it. “We will do the impossible and I will tell father about the fearsome commander you turned out! I ought to add my part though you can’t snag all of the glory.” They had laughed. Laughed. Tristan perhaps believed in his brothers judgement or he was too blinded by his own arrogance to see the obvious mistake that would be for him to judge in the future but the rest was also written in the history books. Tristan had been too late and his brother would die in Essos in front of the city of Myr. The whispers started almost immediately, with no time given to him to mourn. Soon they were whispers no more and his father had lost a son. Kinslayer, Tristan was called. Before he could comprehend his own fault in his brothers death his father would turn his back to him. Some of his friends and even his uncle. His kin, most had believed the whispers. Without trial Tristan would be condemned, before accepting the loss of his brother he would lose his father too. The heroic prince that caught Brynden alongside Royce and his companions, the brilliant kid he thought he was cast away as a black mark in history. Without a trial it became fact that he killed his brother. Lysa, his wife had believed Tristan and took the journey with him. Their first destination being Pentos. Lord Lannister , Tristan’s now grandfather-in-law supported the Black Prince all through these years. After initially settling down in Pentos Tristan found the silent life not for him. The days did go by quickly at first as his time spent with his wife was a new experience to him but warming up to her and dropping the pretend side of him still took many moons. A brooding loneliness engulfed him these days, the death of his brother. Betrayal of his father… his uncle. All of it was too much to cope with for a 19 year old and so he didn’t. The war was lost and the Crown was beaten yet he was no longer a member of the Iron Throne supposedly. His war didn’t have to be over. These were the years Tristan improved all his skills to their excellence, many times he went away from his home in Pentos to Myr, to Tyrosh , to Lys under pseudonyms. He surrounded himself with capable but perhaps questionable people… that is what he could get that is what he would work with. Tristan would know of Triarchys movements and plans. He would interfere where he should without risking much. In these years he faced many dangerous with Corlys Velaryon, and even met and occasionally got to work with Ashara Martell. This information gathered wouldn’t go to waste as The Black Prince's contacts in King's Landing made sure they would reach to the Crown. Through all the fighting once more he always had a home to go back and to a new growing family. Lysa bore him a child in the second year of the exile and this child, their daughter and first born was named Elinor. Tristan aided Lysa through the last few months and was there for times subsequent to his child's birth to aid her further but his heart soon asked for him to be on the way again. He made small trips to Braavos this year to further improve his skills as a swordsman as he learned of a… peculiar fighting style mastered by the Braavosi. Perhaps Andar Royce would have looked down upon it yet he felt the fighting style fitting. These days Tristan got to meet the heir to House Targaryen, Aerion. An impressive individual to say the least. He was invited to stay with the Targaryens by the King Viserys himself. Taking the slight risk with some caution he went along with it. The information he had gathered on the Targaryen King didn’t tell of a cruel man but an incompetent one and his bet paid off as he was given an estate and a lot of resources. He went back and forth from Pentos and Braavos the following year even staying with House Targaryen with his wife and child for a few moons. The remaining two years were spent back in Pentos, he would be allowed more freedom of movement and “operation” in his own home and Tristan didn’t wish to be associated with a foreign power too significantly. The trips to Triarchy resumed as Lysa got pregnant once more, bearing a boy that would be named Petyr. Return to King's Landing He had created a life for himself in Essos and his family here had grown. Targaryens had proved to be faithful allies and even among the deplorables of Essos Tristan had made a few trustworthy companions. In a more quiet period of his never ending fighting Tristan Baelish got a letter by the King Edmund, his father, calling his son back home. It was finally time for Tristan to go back to his home with his family, to his family. Many questions came to him with the letter yet all would be found out once he arrived. Recent Events Category:House Baelish Category:Crownlander Category:Claimant